How Dare We Stand By
by K8 the great
Summary: Thana isn't normal and not because she's a fairy. It's because she's a fairy with a witch's power. But neither is Blair, a normal girl from Magix who just wants to be able to defend herself. When Thana meets the female Specialist, their oddities make them click. Follow the outcasts' adventurous journey through life, school, and evil threats. (Give it a chance!)
1. Chapter 1

**So this probably won't be updated regularly but it's an idea I couldn't get out of my head. It doesn't really have the main characters of the show but give it a shot! You may end up enjoying it!**

* * *

"Name?" the stern woman asked, beady eyes peering over a clipboard.

"Thana Goodput."

Goodput- the number of useful information bits delivered by the network to a certain destination per unit of time. Everyone on Zenith seemed to be named after something technology related and Thana's family was no exception, no matter how much of an outlier she made them. Thana Goodput was no normal girl, and that wasn't because she was from a magic-oriented planet or because wings could sprout from her back (well, in theory; she hadn't been able to transform as of yet). It was because she was a fairy with a witch's gifts.

At home, people avoided her like the plague, even her own father. But still, she was accepted into Alfea College for Fairies. She suspected that her father had probably had to bribe the headmistress into taking her away.

Alfea was too good for the Fairy of Insanity and she knew it. People were too afraid to look her in the eye much less befriend her. Thana held in a sigh as she walked up to where the other fairies were gathered, her black suitcase in hand. An ancient woman stood at the center of the girls.

"Hello, girls. I am Headmistress Faragonda," the woman said. The skin around her eyes wrinkled as she smiled warmly at them. "For your years of study here at Alfea, you will be living in an apartment with five other ladies; these girls will be your team. You will eat together, train together, and quite obviously live together for your entire career as a student here. This has become a tradition ever since the Winx, a group of fairies you undoubtedly know of, has worked together and increased their skills beyond that of their peers..." Thana let her focus wander as Faragonda continued to recount the tale of the Winx Club and how they were an example for all to follow and let her gaze shift over to the others. There were all sorts of different looking girls here; there were girls from all different places with different colored skin and hair. She easily pinpointed a Solaria girl- her aura was so bright that Thana was practically squinting while looking at her. The girl with the blue braid, she wasn't sure where she came from. Thana wondered how many of them had managed to unlock their Charmix powers so far.

She turned back towards the headmistress just as she way saying that classes started tomorrow and today would be used to settle in. After a final warning about the Cloudtower witches, Thana set off down the hallway in search of her new room.

* * *

Logically speaking, Apartment 16 was probably just like all of the others with three two-person bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a common room, but Thana had never been happier. It was homely and warm and Thana just knew it was bound to be better than her home on Zenith. She stood in the doorway, letting the joyous feeling wash over her when she felt something behind her.

"Excuse me, sorry, hi!" a girl edged her way around Thana, her arms piled high with boxes. All Thana could see of the girl were her blonde pigtails, and tanned arms, hugging the boxes to her chest.

"Um, do you need some help?" she asked.

"No, no! I've totally got it!" the girl said as a suitcase came zooming in behind her, nearly knocking Thana over. "Whoops! Could you maybe open my room's door for me? It's the one with the clouds on it."

"Yeah, of course," Thana said. She open the door and the girl rushed in, dropping the boxes on her bed.

She heaved a sigh. "Man, I can't wait to get better at magic. Specifically levitation spells so I don't have to carry all of those again. I'm Sybella!" she smiled.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Thana." She held out her hand to shake, but Sybella giggled and threw her arms around her instead.

"No formalities, Thana! You and I are going to be besties for the next four years _at least_ ," she said and pulled back. Sybella flicked her blonde hair over one shoulder. She was practically bouncing- actually, vibrating might have been a better description. "I'm just so excited to be here!"

"Yeah I can see that," Thana smiled.

"Well aren't _you_?" Sybella asked. "I mean, this is only the best magic school in the entire dimension!"

Thana nodded and scratched her neck. "I am excited. I guess I'm just not great at expressing it? Sorry."

"Then give me a smile!"

Thana raised an eyebrow at the peppy girl. Sybella's green eyes were wide and staring at Thana expectantly. She clearly had a lot of energy, something that could come in handy in potential battles. Thana made a mental note of it.

"One of you is in the wrong room," came a voice from behind her. "The sheet says I'm in Apartment 16, Room A."

"Yeah, sorry. I was just helping Sybella," Thana said and turned. There stood a brunette girl with gold eyes and a tiara sparkling on her head. "Hi, I'm Thana."

"Candace," the girl replied. "Princess of Sapore."

A princess? On her team? She could already see the pending snootiness. If the expression on Candace's face and the perfect manicure was anything to go by, she had a feeling that this girl would be either obnoxious or rude. Maybe both. Thana was tempted to ask if she wanted her to kiss her hand but kept her mouth shut.

"Oh, cool!" Sybella piped up. "I'm from Callisto."

While Sybella began to ramble on about the flowers that bloomed in the springtime, Thana slipped out of the room and made her way to Room C. The door's design was... confusing to say the least. There was a crescent moon on each door and they were each surrounded by patternless squiggles. She guessed that the moons stood for her roommate's power.

Her room was empty. The other girl wasn't there yet. Thana sighed in relief; she could at least have moment of peace to let everything happening sink in. She sat down on her bed, fingering the soft quilt and used what little magic she could muster to get the clothes to put themselves away. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Sybella seemed nice, and maybe Candace wouldn't be as annoying as Thana was expecting. She smiled and leaned against the wall.

 _Everything will be good and relaxing and better,_ she thought.

And then a scream pierced the air, shattering her zen.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! Comment or PM me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two finally! Enjoy :)

* * *

Blair Connie was normal. Completely non-magical.

And it sucked.

Every single day when she was out for a run, she would see a fairy flying overhead or a gnome magicking his garden to grow speedily and she would burn with jealousy. All she ever wanted was some type of power so she could defend herself and her dimension. For the past five years, it seemed like evil in the magic dimension had increased tenfold and there was nothing she could do about it. Valtor, Tritannus, the Trix. All of them were evil threats she couldn't stop. And Blair hated nothing more than having to stand idly by.

So when she turned eighteen, she knew exactly what she wanted for her birthday: to enroll at Red Fountain. Her mother wasn't thrilled about the idea.

"Blair, honey, I know you want to help the dimension but that school is strictly male!" she had said the second Blair suggested it. "Even if I thought it was a good idea, the headmaster surely wouldn't allow it."

"Then let me try," she had pleaded. "Let me try to prove him wrong."

"I don't think so," she said. "It's time you started planning out your life. Start looking for a career that you can actually make it in. I'm sure you could find a job in business. Women aren't Specialists."

"That's so stupid," she said. "If I want to defend my people then my gender shouldn't be the thing that holds me back!"

She knew that her skin color had nothing to do with it, constantly seeing famous fairies with caramel colored skin similar to her own.

Her mother looked at her hard. The woman was old-fashioned, needless to say. She wore traditional dresses every day despite the fact that she rarely went out and stuck to her religion, praying to the gods daily. So her dynamic with her daughter, a person with the extreme opposite views, was not a particularly good one.

Blair turned to her father. He was thoughtfully stroking his mustache; she bit back a sarcastic comment. Her dad was just as competitive as she was- she knew that the prospect of rejecting a challenge was impossible for him. "Dad?"

He hummed. "There's nothing wrong with a girl being able to fight. And there's no harm in trying," he had said, a smile growing on his lips. Blair ignored her mother's groan and squealed, _actually squealed_. The last time she could remember doing that was when she was ten and still in love with the boyband, Waking Forest, from Linphea. Blair hadn't even been as excited then as she was at that moment.

Now she stood in front of Red Fountain, wearing a skin-tight blue jumpsuit with white detail and a duffle bag in her hand. Her emotions began contradicting one another; her heart was thrilled but her stomach was nervous and queasy; she wanted to run in singing at the top of her lungs or run away screaming.

Her father's large hand landed on her shoulder, jolting her from her thoughts. "Ready?" he asked.

Blair gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

She held her head high as she walked through the doorway of the academy where the headmaster stood.

"Welcome, Miss Connie, to our school. I am Headmaster Saladin. It certainly is a new experience for Red Fountain to house a young lady. Pardon me in saying that it is a minor inconvenience for us as well," the old man said. Blair narrowed her eyes and he continued rapidly, "Nothing against you or your gender of course! I only say that because, until now, Red Fountain has only housed males and in groups. The only rooms we have are for multiple people and as a result, we had to put you in a room with four other young men who are also members of your team."

"Oh, um," Blair said. "I hadn't really thought about rooms." Her mother had though. And if she were to find out about this, she would surely have an aneurysm. "Don't worry, sir, I'll make it work as long as there are locks on the bathroom doors."

Saladin smiled serenely at her and all too soon she was hugging her father goodbye and standing in her new room. There were six beds, three on each opposing walls, with a bedside table and dresser next to it. The room didn't smell too good- it was kind of like the essence of armpit had been rubbed on every available surface. There were three guys in the room already. One of them, a guy with long, dark brown hair and broad shoulders, looked up at her from where he was lounging on his bed.

He stood up and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, sweetie, you must be lost. If you're looking for Beta College for fairies, you're about six hundred miles off," he said in a false-honeyed voice. "This is a training academy for _men_."

First encounter. Of course the first person was disgusting and misogynistic; she hadn't expected anything less. Blair raised her chin and hardened her gaze. "If I _could_ go to a fairy school, believe me, I would in a heartbeat, but I have about as much magic as a pile of dead leaves. I'm here for the same reason as you; I want to protect people and this is the only possible way I can. Don't bother me for reasons I can't control," she said. "Oh and if ever you call me sweetie again, I'll make sure you're never able to have children."

A blonde guy across the room grinned as he sorted his laundry into drawers. She tried to hold back a smile as she brushed past the ass-hat in her way.

He turned and followed her closely. "You know, I don't have anything against chicks but when there's one on my team, I'm bound to be concerned."

"Is that so?" she said.

"Yes, in fact it is," he replied. "You're short as hell and your arms look like they'll break under any sort of pressure. I don't want _us_ to screw up because you can't pull your weight."

"It's unfortunate that I can't tell if you mean that literally or figuratively," Blair said as she dropped her suitcase on an empty bed.

"Both," he said gruffly.

The blonde walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Relax, Davis. She's a part of our team and you're going to have to accept that," he said. He turned to Blair, "Hey, welcome to Red Fountain. I'm Milo."

She smiled. His eyes were a warm brown that calmed her. She hoped he could be a friend. "Nice to meet you. I'm Blair."

Davis rolled his eyes and left the room with a huff.

Milo smiled softly. "Don't worry about him. He's kind of hyper-competitive and I guess he thinks you'll hold us back."

"Wait 'til he sees me with some throwing stars," she said and shot a look towards the door. "I'm not as helpless as he thinks."

* * *

Leave me a review or send me a pm to tell me what you think? Thanks!


End file.
